Funeral Flowers
by HalOttawise
Summary: Krista is the delivery girl for a new flower shop uptown, and Ymir is the mortuary assistant in her parents funeral home. The two are bound to be at odds. Or are they? Fluff, One-shot, ymir/Krista


Ymir, 1st POV

She delivered flowers to my family's mortuary on July the third. I remember it was raining, and a fitting day for a funeral. It was right after my father had wheeled the coffin out of the lift and onto the center of the our polished wood showing floor.

"I am leaving for lunch Ymir." My father said as he peeled his rubber gloves from each hand, as I pulled mine on. "I need the lab cleaned. Can you also prepare the next batch of chemicals for me?" My father asked. I grabbed his lab coat from him and nodded as I pulled it around my own shoulders. It was far too big and sagged off my shoulders. My father smiled.

"Thanks sweetie." He said ruffling my hair. He turned to walk out the door before throwing me a look over his shoulder.

"Oh, and can you sign for the flowers also? They will be delivered soon. We decided to go with that new shop on the corner." I thought briefly about the new flower shop. Wondering when a new one had opened. Not a month ago a kind old lady named Anne had owned the shop. She was too old to bring the flowers in since I was a child, I remember going to pick them up for upcoming funerals.

I didn't give much thought to it as I grabbed the sanitation supplies off the stand table as my father had left them and walked over to the lift that would take me down to my family's mortuary.

Krista, 3rd POV

Krista tried to look away from the looming building in front of her. It was all dark stone brick and mortar. The entire building sat atop of a large, concrete foundation. It looked like a gothic mansion but her mother had told her what it really held.

"You go into the building and just set the flowers down and you are done! Just get a signature and there is nothing to worry about!" Krista's mother had said to her this morning.

Krista shuddered at the thought of entering the building but pulled the box of flower deliveries closer to her chest and timidly rang the doorbell.

She could hear it from the porch. A loud, deep gong of a doorbell echoed throughout the house she stood beside. It was so loud Krista expected somebody to hurry to answer the door, but nobody came. After deciding she didn't want to hear the bell again she reached up and clasped the brass knocker between her small fingers and hit it against the sturdy oak of the door.

The knock echoed through the large building three times before Krista gave up and pushed it open. Welcoming herself into the funeral home.

"Hello?" She shouted into the empty home. It was silent and had a still feeling in the air. Normally this would be the part where Krista would drop the delivery on the nearest table and run out the door, however she needed a signature or the funeral building was not obligated to pay for the delivery. Krista set the box down and pulled the clip board with the authorization sheet on it out before beginning to search for somebody to sign it.

"Is anybody here? Can you sign for delivery?" Krista asked walking further into the parlor. The inside of the funeral home was clearly well kept. Sheets of rose gold panel lined the walls and were pulled together with dark planks of carved trim. They all met together in a rounded gold ceiling with a crystal chandelier.

The room was a large round room with pews and an elevated podium in the center of the room. Curiosity got the better of Krista as she crept forward toward the coffin that sat on top of the podium.

Krista knew coffins held dead bodies. What else would one hold? But she wasn't ready to actually see one. Which sort of defeated the purpose of looking inside of one. Once she could peer into the box, a pale face looked back at her. Eyes closed, mouth shut, and no different from a sleeping figure. But this person was dead.

Krista's breath caught in her throat and she dropped the clipboard before backpedaling away from the wooden box quickly. In fact, she backed away so fast she ran right into a pew located behind her. Krista let out a loud yelp and fell over backward onto the floor.

"Hey are you okay?" A voice asked. Krista looked up. A girl around her age or maybe older stood above her. She had tan skin, freckles, and long brown hair held in a tight pony tail. She wore chemical glasses on her face, a white lab coat, and a leather apron over it all. She leaned on her knees with her hands which sported brown elbow gloves.

Krista collected herself quickly and straightened out her sun dress which had become askew in during the fall. She smoothed her hair and scrambled around the floor until she located her clipboard.

"Do you work here?" Krista stammered out in a half anxious yell. The girl looked taken back for a moment before nodding curtly. Krista shoved the board into the girl's hands so quickly she almost dropped it. The girl looked at the clipboard then back to Krista.

"Flowers?" She asked. Krista nodded and handed the girl a pen. The girl took it, removed her chemical protection glasses, and signed the form quickly before handing it back.

"Ymir?" Krista asked. The girl, Ymir, smiled brightly. "Yeah. My family owns this place. Do you work for the flower shop? It's a shame Anne closed, but I guess we will be seeing a lot of you, huh?" Ymir said quickly with a chuckle. Krista nodded and eyed the strange girl once more. Her white lab coat, gloves, and leather apron seemed ominous.

"You're old enough to work here?" Krista asked. Ymir shrugged shoulders.

"There are no laws specifically to working with the dead. Plus, it's a family business." she concluded. "I'm just the assistant down in the morgue." Ymir finished.

Krista swallowed nervously. "A morgue?" Ymir nodded again and helped Krista up.

"It's in the basement. Want to see it?" Ymir asked excitedly. "I'm not supposed to take people down there, but my dad is out right now."

Krista shook her head quickly and grabbed the clipboard before walking toward the door.

"No thank you. I have to get back." Krista said. Ymir got up and followed her quickly.

"Well, I could show you the coffin store room!" Krista didn't answer. Only slammed the door on her way out.

Ymir, 1st POV

"We need flowers for the Morgan funeral next Tuesday." My father said as he added formaldehyde to the mixture in the pump. I stood on a steel stool and watched my father work quietly.

"Flowers?" I asked quickly. My father noticed my sudden lift in attitude. He chuckled and pressed the mix button on the chemical pump.

"I see you have met the new shop owner's daughter." He said and took a seat next to me. I glanced away and mumbled something that not even I understood.

My father nodded in mock understanding. He brought a small pad of paper out of his lab coat pocket and scribbled something on it before handing it to me.

"That is the order we need. Why don't you take an early lunch and drop it off for me will you?" I knew what my father was trying to do. But I snatched the piece of paper from his hands anyway and stalked out the door.

The shop had changed since Anne had owned it. It had a fresh coat of paint and cute decorations hung in the window to attract customers as well as a small chalk board that sat just outside the door welcoming customers. I took a deep breath and tried to peer past the sheen colored curtains to see if the girl was working.

I gave up after a minute and walked into the shop. Clutching the paper like a lifeline I approached the counter. A women with long blonde hair held up in a bun approached the counter with a smile.

"Hello! Welcome to Hannah's flowers! What can I help you with?" She asked in a friendly voice. I noticed she looked like an older more mature version of the girl at the funeral home. Small, petite and nice looking. I towered over the woman easily.

"Yeah uh…I'm with Maria funeral home? We need to put in an order." I stammer out as I slide the slip of paper toward her. The woman did a double take on my appearance like her daughter, probably wondering about my age. She nodded with one last smile and disappeared into the back room.

I sighed deeply and began fiddling with the greeting cards next to the register stand. I was looking at a particularly nice one from Florida when a small figure burst from the back room carrying a load of boxes filled with ribbons, and flower staples. I quickly took a few off of her stack and steadied her with my other hand.

"Are you okay?" I asked. I was shocked to find big blue eyes turn toward me. It was the girl from the funeral home. I smiled. "Hey! It is you!" The girl looked shocked and quickly sat her boxes down on the counter.

"I'm fine." She muttered before looking me over. "You look different without your mad scientist outfit on." She said softly. I looked down at my street clothes. Shoes, tan khaki shorts, a gray shirt, and a plain jean jacket.

I laughed.

"Mad scientist?" I asked. The girl blushed and began restocking ribbons.

"I'm Ymir by the way." I said leaning on the wall next to her. The girl's blush deepened.

"Krista." she muttered. I smiled in triumph.

"Nice to meet you. Do you do all deliveries?" I asked. Krista glanced at me and then back at her duties.

"Yes. Only my mother and I run this shop." She muttered. I nodded and fiddled with a spool of ribbon.

"Well,I suppose I will see you Tuesday then?" I asked. Krista looked at me in confusion. "Another funeral." I explained. "They happen." Krista nodded and grabbed the ribbon from me and placed it in its correct place on the shelf.

Before I could follow her to her next duty on the job her mother came out from the back room.

"Okay!" She said before glancing suspiciously between me and her daughter. "You're all set! I'll have Krista over bright and early Tuesday morning!" I thanked Krista's mother and grabbed the confirmation sheet from her hands. I went to exit the shop, but turned toward the blonde girl once more.

"Oh and Krista!" I said. Krista glanced up from the sorting and looked at me silently.

"I'll keep the coffin closed this time!" I said with a laugh and exited the shop.

Krista, 3rd pov

Krista was prepared this time. She got a better grip on her delivery and didn't bother with the doorbell or even fiddle with the door knocker. Instead she pushed on the large door and walked right into the silent parlor. A part of her was hoping that Ymir was waiting for her this time. Partly because she didn't want to be alone in the large home again. And partly for a reason Krista wasn't willing to admit. Krista placed the flowers on the side table and grabbed the confirmation chart once more.

"Ymir?" She called into the open house. Before she could listen for a reply the doors to the elevator lift open and Ymir stepped out pushing a cart of empty chemical bottles.

"Krista!" Ymir called as she stepped out into the parlor room. Krista gave a sheepish smile and walked toward the girl slowly holding out the clipboard. Ymir was once again sporting blue chemical glasses, a lab coat, gloves, and a leather apron.

"You need my signature than?" Ymir asked. Krista nodded with a small smile and handed her the papers. Ymir glanced at the board quickly before an evil smile took its place on her face.

"It seems as though I don't have a pen." Ymir said. Krista's hand flew to her sweater pocket and noticed that she had left hers back at the shop. She gave Ymir an alarmed look. Ymir laughed.

"I have one in the lab downstairs." Ymir said gesturing to the lift. Krista took a large step back and shook her head.

"No thanks. I'll stay here. You go get it." Krista said. Ymir shook her head.

"If you don't watch me sign it, I might forge it." Ymir said. Krista rolled her eyes.

"Forge your own signature?" Krista asked. Ymir laughed and grabbed Krista quickly and drug her into the elevator. The lift closed before Krista could run out.

"Don't worry. There are no dead people down there currently." Ymir said in a teasing tone. Krista didn't answer. She only clutched the clipboard tighter to her small chest. Ymir watched her from the corner of her eye and chuckled at her reaction. Deciding that she was particularly adorable when frightened.

The lift stopped noisily and the door opened. Ymir strode out into the stainless steel lab. The lab was an open clean place with a single steel table in the center, and an odd pulley contraption above it. Against one wall a large pump sat with several hoses coming from it. They were wrapped neatly and hanging on a hook beside the pump. An entire wall was covered in shelves that held containers of chemicals. On the other side of the lap was a wall full of cabinets. Small, four by four cabinets that had what odd handles on them. There was a chemical clean up station as well as a rack holding safety gear. The entire morgue looked sanitary and normal looking.

After Krista had stopped ogling at the lab she stepped out of the elevator shaft only to notice Ymir was nowhere in site.

"Ymir?" Krista asked. She was met with silence. Krista looked around the lab once more before getting anxious. Where had she gone? What had happened?

Krista began to walk backward into the lift once more before she bumped against something. She turned around quickly.

"Boo!" Ymir shouted. She wore a mask made of reconstruction dough that was covered in different makeup techniques and had only one eye drawn on it. Krista's eyes began to water and she fell to the ground once more in front of Ymir, half sobbing, half yelling. Ymir stopped laughing at once and took the mask off.

"Krista, it's just me. I'm sorry. Don't cry!" Ymir said leaning down to help her up. Krista slapped her hands away and ran to the lift. The doors closed before Ymir could stop them.

Ymir, 1st pov

I stood outside the flower shop the next day, not five minutes after it opened. I held Krista's clipboard in my hand, signed and dated for yesterday. She had left it on the floor of my family's morgue after I had messed up and thought it would be funny to scare her.

I took a deep breath. Than another. And another. After it looked like I was hyperventilating, I stepped forward and opened the door to the shop. Cringing when the tiny bell above the door jingled. Nobody was at the counter, but I heard moving around and Krista emerged from the back room.

Once she saw me her face scrunched together in anger and she turned from me and began working on paperwork at the counter.

"Hey." I said walking up to her. She stood straight, not looking at me. Keeping her eyes on her work she answered with a stiff voice.

"How may I help you." I set the clipboard on the counter.

"I signed it for you." I said. Krista glanced at me for a moment before snatching the clipboard away from me and setting it in a holding file next to the register. She continued to work as I awkwardly stood there. Not sure what to say.

"I'm sorry." I muttered. It was no grand apology, but I meant it. I never meant to hurt her. Only have a little fun. Krista paused her work for a moment but picked the pace back up.

"Why did you do it?" she asked in her tiny voice. "To make fun of me? Because I'm so shy?" I looked down at her with shock. Why on earth would I make fun of her?

"No!" I exclaimed. "Nothing like that!" I protested. Krista placed a note in the register drawer for her mother to read later and slammed it shut. She finally look up at me but with anger and embarrassment.

"Then why?!" She yelled. I was at a loss for words. I hardly knew Krista but I knew enough to know that she was the type of person who rarely yelled. I was in too much shock to answer right away.

"Why?!" She yelled again.

"Because I thought you were cute when you got scared!" I yelled back. My palms slammed onto the flower shop counter. Krista jolted back. Her eyes wide, and her hair coming out of it's bun and falling in wisps on her face. She looked at me. I breathed hard. I wasn't sure why I said that. But I knew it was the truth. I had planned on saying something like, 'I was just trying to have fun'. I watched as Krista watched me for a moment before she cast her eyes down and fiddled with the end of her apron.

"Well…. Don't do it again." She whispered. I smiled and sighed a sigh of relief.

"Of course. I am sorry." I said. Krista looked up and smiled.

"I forgive you." Her smile was blinding. She looked like an angel sent down from the heavens. Golden hair framed her face and clear eyes watched with happiness. It took my breath away.

"Let me buy you lunch as an apology." I breathed out before I could stop myself. Krista stared at me for a moment before smiling.

"It's seven A.M." She said with a light laugh that made my heart drop into my stomach. I looked at the clock on the wall behind her.

"So it is." I muttered weakly.

"I'm off at noon!" Krista blurted out suddenly. I glanced at her and she began fiddling with her apron once more. I laughed.

"I'll pick you up at noon then." I said. I sported a huge smile as I began to back away from the counter and toward the door. Bumping into a display rack on my way out. Krista laughed.

"It's a date!"

 **Please comment and review the story! First fanfiction, and English is not my native language.**

 ** **This is a one-shot. Only one chapter. So please do not tell me to update.****

 ** **Thank you!****


End file.
